Visiting Melody's old home/Meeting with her family from the service and Atlantica
Here is how Mumfie and his friends visit Melody's old home in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. The next day, Melody begins to miss her family. Starlight Glimmer: Are you okay, Melody? Melody: I'm fine. Alex: You missed your parents and grandfather, Do you? Melody: Yeah. So, Mumfie had an idea to cheer her up. Soon, He gathered the Alliance of Friendship on Melody's behalf. Mumfie: Attention, I've called you all here on behalf of a good friend of ours, Princess Melody. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What do you have in mind, Mumfie? Mumfie: Melody misses her family. Sebastian: As much as Melody misses her family, I too missed Ariel, Flounder, Eric and King Triton. Scarecrow: Hey, Mumfie. What if we pay them a visit for the time being. Mumfie: That's a great idea, Scarecrow. So, They all agreed to arranged Melody's visit with her family. Later, Everyone and Everypony were at the train station to visit Melody's old home. Mumfie: We're all ready to go, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Good to see you're willing to cheer up Melody, Mumfie. Then, Gyro Gearloose came with a new invention that's more like at subway train. Babs Seed: Wow. What is that contraption of yours, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: That, Babs Seed is my handy dandy Universal Shortcut. It may looked like a subway train, But it's got wheels that can take you to any location you wish to go. Lord Rogers: Fascinating, By far fascinating. (to Sunburst) Does he always invent things as much as any of us, Sunburst? Sunburst: Sometimes, Lord Rogers. Mickey Mouse: I'm impressed, Gyro. You and Ludwig von Drake did a great job. Gyro Gearloose: Thank you, Mickey. And I know just the pilot for the job to drive it. Goofy: Gwarsh, Gyro. You don't mean... Gyro Gearloose: Sure do, Goofy. Launchpad McQuack! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, I was afraid you were gonna say his name! So, Everyone and Everypony packed their belongings for their trip. Launchpad McQuack: I'm ready when you are, Mick. Mickey Mouse: Okay, Launchpad. Let's do this! Scrooge McDuck: Just be careful when you crash land, Launchpad. Someone and somepony could get hurt. Launchpad McQuack: No worries, Mr. McDee. I can crash land on a runway when I see one. (to Sunburst) Hey, S.B. Read the checklist to me, Would ya? Sunburst: Sure, Launchpad. Engine Starting. Launchpad McQuack: Check. Sunburst: Battery charged. Launchpad McQuack: Check. Sunburst: Wings and rudder. Launchpad McQuack: Double Check. Sunburst: If at first you don't succeed, Try, Try Again. Launchpad McQuack: And here we go! At last, The Universal Shortcut begins to take off. Genie: (as Ray Arnold) Hold on to your butts. Then, It took off to the destination to which direction their taking. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Well, So much for taking the rails. Scrooge McDuck: You're not the only one who's worried the same thing, Fizzlepop. Mumfie: But look on the bright side, At least we'll be able to see Ariel and the others soon. So, the Universal Express continued on to the dimension at the Disney Realm. ???, . Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225